Shadows of the past
by Lily Jolie
Summary: Le Docteur, Clara et Danny se retrouve entraînés à Stonehenge par le Tardis qui semble vouloir montrer quelque chose à son cher voleur. Les menant jusqu'au centre de l'édifice, se trouvait une lignée d'intriguant Fez rouges. Incapable de résister à un mystère, le Docteur suis donc la piste faites d'ombres de son passé.Ce qu'il découvrira à la fin de la piste le laissera sans voix.


Note de l'auteure : Petit défi entre Little-Star21 et moi. Le défi est simple : une lettre de l'alphabet égale à un thème. Nous devons, à partir de ce thème, écrire un one shot avec le fandom de notre choix. Voici le troisième one shot de ce petit défi ^^

Lettre : C  
Thème : Chapeau  
Choisi par : Little-Star21  
Temps donné : 7 jours  
Réussi ?: À quelques heures près :P  
Fandom : Doctor Who  
Spoiler : Se situe à quelque part dans la série 8. Aucun spoiler sur la série 8.  
Disclamé : Les personnages appartiennent à ceux qui les ont créés. (Merci à eux d'ailleurs :P) 

* * *

**Shadows of the past**

Le Docteur était pensif, assis dans son fauteuil dans un coin de la salle des commandes de son Tardis. Clara était quelque part dans les tréfonds du vaisseau à le faire visiter à Danny. Le Docteur n'était pas encore certain que le jeune homme soit à la hauteur de son impossible girl, mais il devait bien faire des efforts pour le connaître sans quoi Clara finirait par l'abandonner pour de vrai. Il devait reconnaître que depuis sa régénération, il en avait fait voir de toutes les couleurs à la jeune femme qui avait été plus que perturbée par le changement radical entre Onze et Douze.

Malgré toute sa bonne volonté et les siècles écoulés depuis, il ne put empêcher ses pensées de dériver vers une autre de ses régénérations pendant laquelle il avait eu une spectatrice. Il se rappelait encore parfaitement bien la peur inscrite sur son visage et la débandade avec les Sycorax qui s'en était suivit. Alors qu'il allait se concentrer sur le souvenir de ce sourire unique qui lui manquait encore tant malgré tout, le Tardis tangua dangereusement d'un côté puis de l'autre en projetant tout ce qui n'était pas encré, contre le mur. Fronçant les sourcils, il s'extirpa habilement de son siège et se rendit à la console sans s'écraser par terre à cause des secousses. Frénétiquement, il tourna des molettes, abaissa des leviers et enfonça des boutons mais rien ne suffit à stabiliser le vaisseau. Il attrapa l'écran qu'il approcha de lui au moment où Clara et Danny entrèrent dans la salle de contrôle difficilement.

\- Docteur bon sang qu'est-ce qui se passe? Demanda Clara, inquiète.  
\- Pourquoi est-ce que le vaisseau tangue comme ça? Renchérit Danny, lui aussi inquiet.  
\- Docteur? Répéta Clara en voyant l'homme figer devant l'écran. Est-ce que ça va? Ajouta-t-elle en lui touchant le bras.  
\- Ah, Clara! S'exclama-t-il en éteignant l'écran rapidement. Tout va bien je crois simplement que le Tardis à décider de nous emmener quelque part!  
\- Quoi? S'exclama Danny, pas rassuré. C'est le vaisseau qui se conduit seul?  
\- En claire elle n'en fait encore qu'à sa tête? Grogna Clara sans écouter Danny.  
\- Hey! S'exclama le Docteur, mécontent. Quand elle fait ça elle a toujours une excellente raison donc cesse de te plaindre! En plus nous venons d'atterrir! Ajouta-t-il quand le vaisseau cessa de bouger.

Le Docteur n'ajouta rien et se dirigea vers la porte du Tardis sans un regard en arrière, ne se préoccupant pas d'être suivit ou pas. Son esprit était plutôt tourner vers ce qu'il avait vu sur l'écran. Deux mots et un trait irrégulier qu'il n'avait plus vu depuis très très longtemps étaient apparu. Leur apparition en elle-même était étrange, mais en plus ces deux symboles de son passé étaient apparu ensemble ce qui n'était jamais arrivé et qui n'aurait jamais dû arriver.

Cependant, le décor qu'il rencontra de l'autre côté des portes de son vaisseau le fit stopper en plein mouvement faisant en sorte que Clara et Danny lui foncèrent dedans. Complètement surpris et n'ayant pas nécessairement envie de se retrouver à cet endroit, le Timelord ne bougeait pas de l'entré, une tonne de souvenir lui revenant en tête. Néanmoins, Clara ne lui laissa pas le temps de s'appesantir sur ces souvenirs car elle le poussa pour pouvoir sortir du Tardis et découvrir où ils se trouvaient.

\- Stonehenge? Demanda-t-elle, bouche bée. En quelle année sommes-nous?  
\- Je m'attendais à plus exotique disons! S'exclama Danny. Je suis venu ici une fois en voyage scolaire.  
\- Docteur, quelle année? Redemanda Clara à son ami alors qu'il était resté silencieux et immobile.  
\- Euh oui, attend une seconde! Dit-il en se secouant et en donnant un coup de sonic dans l'air. Nous sommes en 2014, donc au présent!  
\- Mais qu'est-ce qu'on fait ici alors? Demanda Clara, confuse.  
\- Je ne sais pas, Clara! Répondit le Docteur en regardant la structure de pierre un peu plus loin devant eux. Mais nous allons le découvrir! Ajouta-t-il en se mettant en route.

Clara et Danny se regardèrent un petit moment avant que Clara n'hausse les épaules et se mette en route suite au Docteur, suivie par son petit-ami. Cependant, ils se stoppèrent rapidement derrière le Docteur qui s'était accroupie pour scanner avec son sonic screwdriver. Quand Clara se pencha par-dessus l'épaule du Docteur elle haleta quand elle reconnut l'objet rouge que le Timelord scannait. Avec un gros «B» blanc dessus se trouvait dans les mains de l'homme un Fez rouge comme son précédent lui les aimait tellement. Elle s'avait que son goût pour les Fez, tout comme son goût pour les nœuds paps, avait passé avec la régénération alors en trouver un ici et maintenant était plus que surprenant.

Le Docteur se redressa soudainement, fourra le Fez dans les mains de Clara et avança de quelques pas pour ramasser un autre Fez que la jeune femme n'avait pas remarqué. Elle leva les yeux et remarqua finalement une petite trainée de Fez rouges éclatants qui les guidaient lentement mais surement vers l'intérieur de Stonehenge. Clara fronça les sourcils et s'apprêtait à poser des questions au Docteur avant de se raviser devant son air. Le Docteur avait l'air profondément troublé, voir même effrayé à un certain point. Et Clara savait ce qui effrayait un homme comme le Docteur, à savoir son passé. Le Timelord ne reculait jamais devant le danger et une mort certaine, il s'y précipitait plutôt en courant. Cependant, il fuyait son passé avec la même fougue et le même empressement.

Elle laissa donc son ami à ses pensées et fit comprendre à son petit-ami de garder ses questions pour lui. Rapidement après avoir scanné le second Fez, celui-ci avec un «A» peint dessus, il le posa dans les mains de Clara pour prendre le suivant. Cette fois le Docteur ne scanna même pas le chapeau, regardant simplement le «D» blanc méchamment comme si effrayer la lettre lui donnerait des réponses. Rapidement les Fez s'entassèrent dans les mains de Clara pour un total de 7 Fez rouges. Alors que Clara tentait de démêler les lettres et de former des mots cohérents, le Docteur les prononça à voix haute.

\- Bad Wolf! S'exclama-t-il incrédule. Comment est-ce possible? Après tout ce temps?  
\- Qu'est-ce que c'est «Bad Wolf» Docteur? Demanda Clara doucement.  
\- Une ombre de mon passé. Répondit-il vaguement alors qu'il fixait quelque chose à l'intérieur de cercle de pierre.  
\- Est-ce que c'est un autre de ces chapeaux ridicules? Demanda Danny, en pointant une chose rouge sur la pierre centrale.  
\- C'est un Fez, Danny! Répondit Clara automatiquement. Les Fez sont cool!  
\- Tu vois Clara? Demanda le Docteur avec un petit sourire en coin. Pièces de mon passé, parce que franchement Danny a raison, les fez sont ridicules!  
\- Docteur! S'exclama Clara à moitié outrée, à moitié riante. Qu'est-ce qui se passe, Docteur? Demanda-t-elle plus sérieusement.  
\- Je ne sais pas Clara. Répondit-il alors qu'ils étaient encore à l'orée de la structure de pierre.  
\- Est-ce que ces mots signifient qu'on est en danger? Demanda Clara, inquiète.  
\- Non, Clara, ne t'en fait pas! S'empressa-t-il de la rassurer. Le Bad Wolf n'est pas quelqu'un que tu dois craindre! Elle n'a toujours été là que pour me guider et me protéger!  
\- Elle? Interrogea Clara, intriguée. Vous connaissez le Bad Wolf? Ajouta-t-elle alors qu'il n'écoutait déjà plus.

Le Docteur n'avait même pas entendu la question de Clara car il s'avançait finalement à l'intérieur de Stonehenge vers cette pierre centrale où il s'était jadis tenu debout et lancé un tonitruant «Hello Stonehenge» destinés aux centaines de vaisseaux qui survolait l'endroit en bourdonnant alors qu'il était entouré d'une légion romaine, d'un centurion bien particulier, d'une fille au prénom de conte de fée et une femme à la chevelure endiablée. Il secoua la tête frénétiquement pour endiguer le flot de souvenirs. Penser à eux faisait encore beaucoup trop mal. Tout comme pour sa précieuse Bad Wolf, la douleur des souvenirs de ces trois personnes étaient trop forte et insupportable. Ces quatre personnes étaient en partie la raison pourquoi il ne dormait que très peu : trop de cauchemars relier à eux, trop de douleur. Même dans sa tête il n'arrivait pas à prononcer leurs noms.

Soudainement, une main douce se posa sur son bras et ses yeux croisèrent les prunelles chocolat de Clara, clairement inquiète pour son ami. Il n'avait même pas conscience qu'il s'était arrêté à mi-chemin, englué dans sa douleur. Il lui fit un petit sourire et se remis en route vers la pierre et le dernier Fez rouge. Il posa un pied sur la pierre, ramassa le Fez et se dressa debout sur la roche, le regard fixe sur le chapeau. Cette fois ce n'était pas des lettres que le Docteur trouva sur le chapeau. C'était un trait blanc en dent de scie inégale. Un trait qui aurait paru banal au reste de l'univers mais qui pour lui avait une grande signification. Ce n'était pas un simple trait dessiné, mais la représentation d'une craque qu'il avait jadis vue dans le mur de la chambre d'une petite écossaise de 8 ans. C'était la représentation d'une craque dans le temps et l'espace, deux bouts du tissu de la réalité qui ne devrait pas être en contact. C'était la représentation de la craque qui l'avait mené à Stonehenge des siècles plus tôt, qui l'avait mené à la Pandorica et à causer Big Bang 2. Soudainement il lança le fez dans les mains de Clara comme si la chose l'avait brûlé et il tourna sur lui-même pour scanner des yeux l'entièreté de l'endroit.

\- Docteur! S'exclama Clara dans un halètement. C'est la craque qui se trouvait dans ce mur sur Trenzalor! C'est cette craque dont les voix qui s'en échappait réclamaient ton nom! C'est le même dessin!  
\- Je sais Clara. Répondit le Docteur, cherchant toujours du regard.  
\- Qu'est-ce qui ce passe Docteur? Demanda Clara, inquiète. Je commence vraiment à m'inquiéter là parce que la dernière fois qu'on a vu cette craque tu as faillis mourir! Ajouta-t-elle, bouleversée.  
\- Tu n'as pas à t'en faire, Clara. Répondit une voix féminine provenant de derrière eux. Les mots Bad Wolf et la craque sont juste deux moyens d'attirer l'attention du Docteur. Nous savions bien qu'il n'y résisterait pas! Ajouta la femme avec un rire.

Trop surprise pour dire quoi que ce soit à l'entente de la voix, Clara se retourna simplement et sursauta en découvrant non pas une femme mais deux femmes et un homme tous trois souriants. La femme du centre la regardait directement et Clara en déduit qu'elle était celle qui avait parlé. Elle était blonde et ses longs cheveux cascadaient en boucles sur ses épaules, ses yeux bruns étaient chaleureux et elle lui faisait un sourire avec la langue sortie sur le côté. Elle portait un jean skinny noir, un t-shirt Union Jack et une veste en cuir noire ajustée.

Aux côtés de la blonde se trouvait, à droite, un jeune homme blond les cheveux biens coiffés, des yeux verts et un sourire en coin montrant clairement qu'il était fier de leur effet de surprise. Il portait un jean bleu, une chemise blanche et une veste à capuche verte.

Sur la gauche de la blonde se trouvait l'autre femme. Celle-ci avait de longs cheveux d'un roux vif et avait elle aussi les yeux verts quoi qu'un peu plus foncés que ceux de l'homme. Elle avait un grand sourire fier sur les lèvres et la tête bien haute. Elle portait un jean bleu, un chandail blanc avec des rayures bleues et une veste brune/beige.

Clara ne connaissait aucune de ces personnes, mais elle comprit rapidement que le Docteur, lui, les connaissait lorsqu'elle se tourna vers lui. La douleur, la culpabilité et la peur était écrites partout sur son visage. Jamais il n'avait été plus facile à déchiffrer. Le Docteur poussa un halètement, n'arrivant plus à contrôlé sa respiration. Même la dérivation de son système respiratoire qui lui sauvait habituellement la mise ne semblait pas fonctionner correctement. Ses deux cœurs battaient comme des déchaînés, fous de douleurs, fous de culpabilité, fous de peur, fous d'espoir. De l'espoir complètement fou qu'une fois encore sa précieuse Bad Wolf ait performé un nouveau miracle, qu'elle ait repoussé l'impossible encore une fois.

D'ailleurs, lorsqu'elle entendit le halètement du Timelord complètement perdu, elle reporta son attention sur lui et leurs regards s'encrèrent pour ne plus se lâcher. Le sourire de la jeune femme se fit plus doux, plus tendre et plus triste aussi. C'est à ce moment exact qu'il comprit. Qu'il réalisa qu'elle était bien là devant lui. Parce qu'aucune hallucination, aucune réplique, ne pourrait être aussi parfait, aussi exactement elle. Alors qu'il croyait être complètement figé sur place, ses pieds bougèrent d'eux-mêmes et l'emmenèrent près d'elle au pas de course. Il s'arrêta à moins d'un mètre d'elle, douloureusement conscient qu'il n'avait qu'à tendre la main pour la toucher. Douloureusement conscient des deux personnes qui l'accompagnait, conscient qu'il n'avait qu'à étendre les mains pour les toucher eux aussi. Cependant il choisit de d'abord se concentrer sur la femme magnifique devant lui, parce que sinon il était convaincu que ses cœurs lâcheraient. Il inspira profondément afin de tenter de calmé sa respiration et ses cœurs fous, mais il échoua lamentablement à cause d'un petit ricanement trop bien connue provenant de sa droite. Finalement il prit la parole la voix tremblante.

\- Rose…souffla-t-il, incapable de mieux. Comment…?  
\- Je suis le Bad Wolf, Docteur. Répondit-elle doucement en posant la main sur sa joue. Mon but n'a toujours été que ton bonheur et je t'ai fait une promesse il y a très longtemps non?  
\- Mais tu es supposée être dans le monde de Pete avec Handy! S'exclama-t-il avec une voix sonnant étrangement comme celle de Dix. Traverser les univers est trop dangereux!  
\- Ne t'en fait pas pour les murs tous est parfaitement en place. Rigola-t-elle doucement. Et pour ce qui est de John, ton autre toi, il est mort de vieillesse il y a quelques années déjà. Je suis le Bad Wolf Docteur et j'ai promis d'être à tes côtés pour toujours. Il nous en aura fallu du temps et des détours, mais je suis là maintenant et je compte aller nulle part, jamais. Enfin si tu veux toujours de moi. Ajouta-t-elle soudainement moins certaine.  
\- Si je veux toujours de toi? S'exclama-t-il incrédule. Plus de mille ans après notre dernière rencontre, je ne t'ai toujours pas oubliée ma Rose! Comment le pourrais-je? Mes deux cœurs t'appartiennent, mais c'est plutôt à moi de te demander si tu veux toujours de moi car l'homme que je suis est bien différent maintenant. Il pourrait ne pas te plaire.  
\- Ce toi est grincheux, impulsif, indifférent et écossait. Rigola Rose doucement. Rien que je n'ai pas connue avec le toi qui portais une veste en cuir! Et tu sais très bien que le visage que tu portes ne m'importe peu, l'important c'est l'homme qui se cache en dessous. C'est l'homme que j'aime!  
\- Tu es certaine? Demanda le Docteur, plein d'espoir.  
\- Oh pour l'amour du ciel Raggedy man arrête de tourner autour du pot et embrasse là! Grogna la rousse aux côtés de Rose.  
\- Amy! La réprimanda l'homme qui les accompagnait.

Cependant la réprimande passa inaperçue puisque le Docteur fit ce qu'on lui disait. Il attrapa Rose par la taille d'une main et le cou de l'autre et l'attira à lui pour l'embrasser avec ardeur. Rose passa ses bras autour du cou du Timelord tout en poussant un soupir de bienêtre. La dénommée Amy tapait des mains, joyeuse alors que le blond s'approchait d'elle en la couvant du regard. Clara elle était complètement bluffée, ne comprenant plus rien. Elle n'avait jamais vue le Docteur comme cela. Même son Docteur au nœud pap, pourtant beaucoup plus dragueur que celui-ci, n'avait jamais embrassé quelqu'un à pleine bouche comme ça. Même pas Tasha Lem, même pas le fantôme de River. Pourtant, en les regardant, Clara compris instantanément l'amour profond qui liait ces deux personnes. Ils sonnaient comme une évidence. Finalement, les deux amoureux se séparèrent et restèrent front contre front pendant un petit moment avant Rose ne fasse un de ses fameux sourires et donne un petit coup de tête en direction de la rousse. Le Docteur lui fit un grand sourire et se détacha d'elle pour s'approcher de l'autre femme. Il posa une main sur la joue droite de la rousse et lui fit un sourire doux tout en prononçant son prénom.

\- Amelia, mon Amelia au prénom de conte de fée! Dit-il doucement en caressant sa joue. Tu m'as tellement manqué! Je suis si désolé!  
\- Bonjour Raggedy man! Répondit-elle en lui faisant un gros câlin qu'il n'appréciait que très moyennement. Tu pensais vraiment te débarrasser de nous aussi facilement? Ajouta-t-elle en rigolant. Et arrête de t'excuser tu n'as rien à te reprocher!  
\- Mais…débuta-t-il avant qu'elle ne le coupe.  
\- Chut! Dit-elle en lui faisant les gros yeux et un grand sourire. Y'as pas de mais qui tienne! Rory et moi on c'est embarqués avec toi en toute connaissance de cause et c'est moi et moi seul qui ai choisi de me laisser toucher par l'ange alors tu la ferme avec tes excuses car tu n'y es pour rien! Et tu m'as manqué aussi espèce d'idiot! Ajouta-t-elle en le reprenant dans ses bras au grand damne de l'homme.  
\- Et moi on m'oubli? Demanda le blond. Encore?  
\- Rory le romain! S'exclama le Docteur en se décalant face au blond et en le poussant du doigt. Tu es vraiment intuable tu le sais ça?  
\- Yep, il paraitrait! Répondit-il en rigolant. Content de te voir, Docteur!  
\- Et moi donc, Monsieur Williams! Répondit le Docteur en lui faisant un clin d'œil.  
\- Bon enfin il a compris! S'exclama Rory en levant les yeux au ciel.  
\- Hum désolé d'interrompre ces retrouvailles, mais j'aimerais bien comprendre ce qui ce passe ici! S'exclama Clara, toujours déroutée.  
\- Oh Clara! S'exclama le Docteur en lui faisant un grand sourire. Voici Rose Tyler, Amy et Rory Williams! Vous trois voici Clara Oswald et son petit-ami Danny Pink! Rose, Amy et Rory sont d'anciens compagnons à moi que je croyais avoir perdu pour toujours! Ajouta-t-il à l'attention de Clara.  
\- Tu sais que là tout de suite tu agis comme ton précédent toi? Rigola Clara devant l'air de joie enfantine et frénétique qui caractérisait Onze.  
\- Tant que je ne mets pas un Fez ou un nœud pap tout est bon! Répondit le Docteur avec un petit rire.  
\- Hey les nœuds paps sont cool! S'exclama Rose avec un rire. Et les Fez aussi! Ajouta-t-elle alors que le Docteur la regardait bouche bée.  
\- Je te l'avais dit Amy! S'exclama-t-il en regardant la rousse. Je savais que tu aurais été d'accord avec moi alors qu'Amy ne faisait que se moquer!  
\- Bon alors je suis vraiment heureuse de voir toutes ses retrouvailles, mais j'ai un tas de question à vous poser! Rigola Clara devant leur façon d'agir tous ensemble.  
\- Et si on rentrait au Tardis pour discuter? Proposa Rose avec un sourire. Il y a une éternité que je n'ai pas vue Sexy et elle me manque terriblement!  
\- Excellente idée! Répondit Amy en prenant Rose par le bras. Docteur, j'espère que tu as de la crème anglaise et des filets de poissons je meure de faim!  
\- Moi je pencherais pour des frites! Répondit Rose en riant, entrainée par Amy.

Les filles rigolèrent et Rose attrapa Clara avec son bras libre et c'est ainsi que les trois femmes se dirigèrent vers la boite de police bleu en discutant gaiement. Danny et Rory se regardèrent avec le sourire, haussèrent les épaules et emboitèrent le pas aux trois autre. Le Docteur demeura sur place un moment, toujours sous le choc. Sa précieuse Rose était de retour et avait vraisemblablement attrapée Amy et Rory en cours de route. Son Amelia et sa Rose, deux de ses plus importantes et plus chères compagnes à l'avoir accompagné à bord du Tardis étaient de retour. Il n'arrivait toujours pas à y croire mais emboita tout de même le pas de la petite troupe lorsque Rose lui jeta un coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule. Tout en rejoignant les autres qui l'attendaient devant son vaisseau chéri, il se dit que finalement il aurait peut-être droit lui aussi à son happy ending. Bien sûr, il avait un million de questions à poser à Rose sur le comment et le pourquoi, mais pour le moment il se contenterait de savourer la douce cacophonie qui retentirait rapidement dans la salle de contrôle du Tardis.


End file.
